Infection
by Nala Winemiller
Summary: The world has ended and a new, horrible world has begun. The world of the undead. Arla Forex, on of her friends, and her small family gets out of their infected town and go on the road. Becoming a master at killing, Arla runs into problems that don't envolve the new world, but the people around her.


My name is Arla Forex and this is my story.

It all happened on a Friday night, at a football game. We were down by three points and were eating dirt. I sat up in the bleachers, my fingers wrapped around April, my trumpet, as I waited for us to get another touchdown. The other team passed the ball but our team snatched it out of the air and took off running to the other side, stopping when the announcer said that we had gotten a touchdown. Everybody in the stands cheered while my band teacher told us what to play next. I brought the trumpet up to my lips and started playing, "We Will Rock You." When we got done I sat my instrument down and looked at the football field, seeing a weird shadow of a man coming towards us.

"What's wrong?" someone asked.

I looked over and saw Tyler, another trumpet player, looking at me, "Nothing, I thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

"A person." I whispered, turning my attention to the football field to see the shadow get closer. A bad feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I watched the shadow get even closer, when the shadow got to the edge of the football field, where the lights lined all the edges around the field, I saw blood caked around his mouth and all over his clothes.

A person screamed and everybody's attention went to the man that was walking through the football field and jumping on one of our players, biting into his neck as he growled in pleasure.

I jumped up from my seat and watched in horror as blood ran onto the clean green grass. People started screaming and running out of their seats and over to their cars that were parked in the parking lot. I looked at my brother, the tuba of the band, and he looked back at me with his pale green eyes in understanding and got up. I kept myself calm as I ran from the bleachers, my brother following behind me. I was in the dark parking lot before I knew it, turning around to see if my brother caught up with me and finding another person I wasn't expecting behind him. It was Tyler, his face as pale as a vampire and his eyes the size of basketballs.

"W-w-what was that?" he asked.

"We have to go. Now I need you to run and try not to scream, ok?" I told him.

He gave me a small nod and looked behind him and then back at me. I looked at my brother and then turned back around and took off running for my house. People were screaming and being chased by other people. There were people with blood all over there clothes and face, there eyes all cloudy and dead. I dodged one of the people that were charging at me and ran fast as I saw my red brick house that was only a few feet away. I gave a cry of relief when I crashed into the garage, looking behind me to see my brother closing the door and Tyler on his knees, breathing heavily. I took a deep breath and walked into the basements living room, preparing for the worst. My brother pushed me aside and walked in. I scoffed and followed right behind him, seeing two people's backs against me.

"Mom?" I said.

One of the people turned around, reveling a middle aged woman, relief washed over her face as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Arla, thank god you're okay." she whispered in my ear and then pulled away, looking behind me, "Who is this?"

I looked behind me to see Tyler looking around, his dark liquid brown eyes landing on my mom, "That's Tyler. He followed us." I answered.

"The more people the better, c'mon we have to get going." she said, tucking a strand of long copper red hair behind her ear.

"So, you know?" I asked.

"Of course I know. Now I want you to change clothes and take Tyler with you." my mom said and then turned back around and walked over beside the other person.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Tyler's wrist and headed upstairs. It was quiet, except for the people screaming outside. I lived in a one story house with a basement. The upstairs had a big kitchen and a big living room with three bedrooms down the little hallway. I walked down the hallway, to the last door and opened it, pulling Tyler inside and quickly closing the door. I grabbed a clean long sleeve shirt and walked over to Tyler, holding it out for him.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he asked.

"Put it over your eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see anything!" I exclaimed.

Tyler smiled and took the shirt out of my hand and tied it around his head, "There. Is this better?"

"No, now go over in the corner."

He sighed but he didn't argue, he placed his large hands on the wall and felt his way over to one of the corners of my room and stood there, his back facing me. I walked over to my dresser and took out a black tank top, throwing it on my neatly made bed and then going to the second drawer and pulling out a pair of pants and throwing it next to the shirt. I quickly took off the clothes I was wearing and put the jeans and tank on.

"You can look now." I said as I headed over to my closet.

Tyler turned around and took off the shirt around his head just in time to see me pull out a bow and some arrows.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I would think you know a bow when you see one." I said, bending over and picking up my quiver and putting my four arrows in it and then putting it on my back.

"I know what it is, but why do you have it?"

I turned around and looked at Tyler, "Because we're going to need it and I use it for archery."

"Need it? Need it for what?"

"Tyler, are you seriously telling me that you don't know what happened on the football field?"

"A football game."

I scoffed, "Stop being a smart-ass."

"I'm not! All I saw was a football game."

"Then why did you run?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"Everybody else was."

"You're lying; I can see it in your eyes. You saw the same exact thing I did."

"Really? And what exactly did I see?"

"A person eating another person." I whispered.


End file.
